The Tables Have Turned
by spooky1forever
Summary: What if the tables were turned? What if Kurama was the one denying love? What if Hiei was the one taking a risk? ONE-SHOT!


This Is my little one shot that came to my brain during my history class..I had always read fics where Hiei was the one denying love, the one that thought he had brought painI wanted to write a fic where the tables were turned, where Kurama was the one with these thoughts and the one who denied love.Please read and reviewthanks for reading it!! Oh and I apologize in advance for any mistakesI typed this up very fastsorry!

The Tables Have Turned

****

Kurama's P.O.V

Kurama had been hurt so many times. As Youko and as Suuichi. He was afraid of love, of the pain it would bring and the heartache he knew was coming. As much as he knew the reality of pain, he couldn't stop his heart from loving one person.

~~~~~~~~~~~

He blinked back the tears forming in his eyes. _I can't do this anymore. This pain. This ache._ It was 8 o'clock PM and Kurama lie on his bed staring at his blank ceiling. One single tear slid down his pale cheek. A tap came at his window and immediately Kurama thought, _Go away. _He couldn't see Hiei now. Not now. It would hurt him more than before and he wouldnt be able to take it. Unfortunately, he knew denying Hiei would be near impossible. He wiped the stray tear away and got up to open the window. 

Hello Hiei.' Kurama greeted. 

Hn.' Hiei automatically responded. 

Happy to see you as well, Hiei.' Kurama stated while lightly chuckling. On the inside, his heart ached with pain. 

How have you been lately?' Kurama asked the short fire demon, while he sat down at his desk. 

Fine.' Came the simple reply from Hiei as he headed towards Kurama's bathroom. 

Would you like some ice cream? Okaasan isn't here so you won't have to hide.' Kurama was hoping Hiei was in a good mood, but from the fact that he was soaked head to toe from the rain pouring outside, he gathered that he was none too happy. Hiei calmly walked out of Kurama's bathroom without his shirt on. (down fan-girls, down....) 

Hn.' Hiei made to sit on the bed, but Kurama stopped him.

Not until you dry.' Kurama opened up his drawer and grabbed a pair of pajamas, while silently admiring Hiei. A wave of sadness hit him, so he handed Hiei the clothes and sat back down. As Hiei was in the bathroom, Kurama thought about what he should do. _I can't tell Hiei. He'd reject me and I can't make a move. I should just give up. It's only going to bring me pain in the end. Plus I'd probably end up pushing him away. _As he was lost in his own thoughts, Kurama hadn't noticed Hiei come out of the bathroom. 

Kitsune.' Hiei said.

Sorry Hiei. Just thinking.' Kurama apologized. 

I'm just going to get us some ice cream, okay? I'll be right back.' Kurama hadn't even made it two feet when Hiei had grabbed his wrist. 

Did you want something Hiei?' _Let me go._

Kurama. How do you know when you love somebody?' He hesitantly questioned. Kurama gave him a quizzical look.

Why Hiei? Do you love somebody?' Kurama gently edged.

I don't know. That's why I'm asking you.' Hiei responded coldly while letting go of Kurama's wrist. Kurama thought quickly, not wanting Hiei to drop the subject.

Well.....do they make you feel happy? Do you miss them every second you're apart? Do you feel strongly for them, but you can't describe how deep it goes?' Hiei thought for a minute.

Yes.'

Then you love them.' With each word the Kurama spoke, his heart broke a little more. _Why couldn't it be me? No.....No it just can't be me...._

Oh.' was all Hiei had to say. Kurama took this as the end of the conversation, so he turned and headed for the door. As Kurama walked down the steps to his kitchen he thought about Hiei's words. _He'll never love me...I'll be alone forever_

Ice cream in hand, Kurama headed back upstairs and through his door. Just as he walked into his bedroom a pair of soft lips met his. _Hiei. _The two bowls crashed to the floor because of Kurama's state of shock. He pulled away quickly.

.what was that for?' He asked in bewilderment. Hiei's naïve eyes blinked up at him. Realization hit him.hard.

It's me, isn't it? You love _me_.' Kurama couldn't accept it.he just couldn't.

No. No it shouldn't be that way. I'll only bring pain and sadness.' It was all Kurama could say before the tears ran freely. 

.' Hiei began, but Kurama stopped him by standing up and quickly darting out the door. A few seconds had passed and then Hiei heard the front door open and shut. Hiei just sat there with a dumbfounded look on his face.

Kurama raised his head up to look at the calendar above his desk. He just couldn't concentrate on his homework. While staring at the calendar, Kurama realized that it had been exactly two weeks since Hiei's confession, per se. Deciding his homework wasn't getting done now, Kurama decided to go for a walk instead. He closed his book and headed downstairs.

I'm going for a walk Okaasan. I'll be back in a bit.' Kurama called to his mother in the kitchen.

All right Suuichi. Be careful.' Shiori responded. As Kurama walked outside a cool breeze ruffled his hair. (it would be overkill to say he loved the outdoors -_-) On his way to the park, he noticed happy couples here and there. Kurama smiled sadly to himself. _I know I could be like that, but it would only be painful._ Kurama could have sworn that he had heard Hiei's familiar, _Hn, Baka Kitsune,_ but he brushed it aside. Eventually Kurama found a nice secluded spot under a tall tree. As he sat under the tree, he fell into a light doze. Something caught his attention quickly. A demon's ki. No, wait! _Hiei's ki_Kurama couldn't see Hiei, even though he knew that he was near. He decided to leave the spot. Kurama had taken no more than two steps when Hiei flitted in front of him.

Stop.' Hiei commanded. Kurama laughed sadly. 

Hiei, you should stop.' He smiled.

It's okay. Don't worry about me. Find someone who won't bring pain. I'm sure someone will love a little fire demon like you. It's okay. Just move on.' Kurama finished and turned to walk away.

Kurama. Listen to yourself. If anyone would bring pain it would be me. _I'm_ the Forbidden Child. _I'm_ the one no one loves, yet I'm taking this risk in love'Hiei couldn't finish. Kurama didn't need him to. 

Hiei, don't.' Kurama pleaded.

No, I have to say this. Kurama, I..' He couldn't say it. 

I've been hurt so many times, yet I believe this could work. If I can feel this way after being in constant pain. you can love too.' By this time Kurama's tears were flowing freely. 

I love you Hiei.' Hiei smiled, because he had finally broken through Kurama's wall. Then Kurama did what he had wanted to do forever. He kissed Hiei softly on the lips while a slight breeze ruffled their hair. All Kurama could think was, _for once I'm happy. I'm truly happy._

~~~~~~~~~~~

There you goHope you enjoyed my interesting fic! 


End file.
